


Honey Coated Iris'

by candybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybaeks/pseuds/candybaeks
Summary: Alpha Chanyeol is looking for his mate. He found the golden dust in Omega Baekhyun’s eyes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 486
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Honey Coated Iris'

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF102
> 
> Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun
> 
> Carrier : Baekhyun
> 
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy
> 
> Babies : One

They say you can feel the pull of your mate no matter how far you are from each other; your soul is drawn towards theirs, like a magnet, or the tugging of a string. From young ages alphas and omegas feel the pull unconsciously. It may be an obsession with a particular scent, object, or maybe even a place. 

Chanyeol had an obsession with vanilla. Honey and vanilla. 

Vanilla scented candles, honey body wash. Anything with those two, he collected.

The alpha had hunted for years for his omega, dating around with anyone who held a fragment of those two scents—but with them, the smell was always faint. The vanilla was never strong, the honey neither. 

And with every omega he dated, they only had one of the two. Never both. 

Vanilla or honey.

But he never stopped trying. He knew his mate was close, he could feel it.

Always just out of reach.

The alpha heaved a sigh as he straightened his tie in the mirror, fixing the sleeves of his suit and shrugging his jacket into a more comfortable placement on his shoulders.

_Another day at work._

Sliding his feet into his work shoes and picking up his briefcase, Chanyeol headed out of his apartment. He went over his tasks for the day in his head as he rode the elevator down to the lobby; _send important emails, finish filing paperwork, pick up some groceries on the way home._ Everyday was spent on autopilot, the only variation in his routine being his occasional grocery store trips or takeout delivery calls when he was feeling particularly lazy. His coworkers believed he needed to loosen up a bit, constantly pestering him to go partying with them on his days off. Chanyeol refused every time; partying was never satisfying to him any more.

Most alphas wouldn’t refuse the opportunity to go to clubs full of sweet-smelling omegas.

But Chanyeol didn’t want them.

Calloused hands tugged the taxi door open, large body settling itself in the back seat and reciting the familiar directions to the office.

_He wanted his omega._

The taxi driver made small conversation with the businessman. Chanyeol picked up an omega scent off of him, noticing a small mark on the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Still bruising, fresh. He must’ve found his mate recently.

The two talked—most of the words coming from the omega—until the destination was reached. He bid the driver a farewell, wishing him luck with his mate and earning a flustered ‘thank you’ in response before the door was shut and he turned to head inside the office. The taxi lingered for a moment before it pulled off again. _I probably embarrassed the poor boy._ Chanyeol chuckled to himself as he reached for the handle on the large glass door.

As soon as he opened it, his nostrils were bombarded with a _heavy_ scent.

_Vanilla._

With something else lingering in the background.

_Honey._

The alpha swallowed a thick lump in his throat, deciding it might be best to breathe through his mouth. Though it didn’t seem to help very much, the aroma being incredibly strong.

He’d never smelled anything quite like this before, and it confused him. Chanyeol knew the office well, so where was the new scent coming from? 

“Hello? Earth to Chanyeol?”

The alpha blinked, turning his attention to the voice.

“Oh, Junmyeon! Good morning.”

The male was on the shorter side, his arms crossed and brows furrowed—soft cheeked with features that attempted to be intimidating but were more akin to a stuffed animal. Chanyeol could hardly believe he was an alpha, but Junmyeon does have his moments—he’ll give him that.

“You’ve been standing in the doorway like an idiot for five minutes.”

“I have?”

Cue the stomping of feet. He _really_ can’t believe he’s an alpha.

“Yes! You’re wasting precious work time!”

Chanyeol gave a chuckle, ruffling the smaller alpha’s hair. “I always finish my work early anyway, don’t I? Sorry, though. I caught whiff of an unfamiliar scent, it threw me off balance for a moment.”

After complaining about Chanyeol ruining his hair and subsequently fixing the locks back into place, Junmyeon gestured to a figure on the opposite side of the office—busy writing something down on a clipboard. 

“We have a new intern.”

The taller alpha’s eyes followed the trail of Junmyeon’s hand, landing on the rather plump being in the corner. His cheeks had a light flush to them—seemingly nervous, as most would expect from an intern on their first day—and were puffed out as a small pout formed on his lips. The omega had a button nose, on which a pair of golden, round-framed, thick-lensed glasses were perched. One of the other office omegas seemed to be bothering the poor boy, flustering him with question after question. Chanyeol found it cute, attractive. A feeling odd in itself—something the alpha doesn’t recall ever feeling, something akin to a _fondness._

He shook his head.

“Help him out. He looks confused and Sehun won’t leave him alone.”

And with that, he shuffled his way over to his desk. The smell of vanilla was stronger there, almost suffocating—but he had no choice but to continue working as normal. With a shaky exhale his fingers tapped against the keys of his desktop, emailing documents and entering data into spreadsheets. 

* * *

A few hours had passed without much notice. Work seemed to fly by—Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel like maybe he was too used to it, but he had nothing better to do. Besides, he was making money and making it at what felt like a quick pace.

A finger tapped on his shoulder.

“Hi, uh.. Sir? I’m— My name is Baekhyun, I’m the new intern.. Um.. I was told to go on a sandwich run for lunch today, would you like anything?”

Chanyeol had to stop himself from squealing. _Cute._

“One egg salad sandwich, please. And, if possible, a cola.”

Baekhyun almost bowed to show he understood, but realized the alpha wasn’t looking at him—his hand rubbing his nape as he spoke again.

“Of course. I’ll make sure to pick up a cola as well.”

The omega turned on his heel, but Chanyeol whipped around in his chair. A strong hand gripped the sleeve of a hand-me-down suit, and the shorter of the two turned to face the businessman.

Baekhyun’s eyes locked with Chanyeol’s. Gold flecks presented themselves in the smaller male’s irises—confirming the alpha’s odd feeling and making the omega’s breath hitch at a new feeling of his own. They stared at each other, Baekhyun with the urge to beg to be claimed, and Chanyeol with his own urge to mark the pretty skin on Baekhyun’s neck. Both resisted, but both knew exactly what the gold meant.

“My name is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

_Mate._

He let go of his sleeve and the omega bolted out of the office building. Curious eyes peered at Chanyeol, who shrugged nonchalantly and resumed his work.

_I found him._

When Baekhyun returned he placed his sandwich and cola on his desk, wasting no time in scurrying away. Chanyeol noticed he gave him his food first—which seemed to irritate everyone else. His desk was on the opposite end of the office from the front door, he should’ve gotten his food last. Biting into his sandwich with a smirk, he shot a fuming Junmyeon a wink, laughing to himself as he crossed his arms.

He knew his mate for less than a day and he’s already proving to be a great addition to his life.

_Chanyeol’s stomach, one._

_Everyone else’s, zero._

* * *

The alpha was excited to clock out.

He already had it planned in his head—clock out, ask for Baekhyun’s number, maybe take him out to dinner. Groceries could wait another night.

Except… when he clocked out, he couldn’t smell the vanilla as strongly anymore.

“Junmyeon, where did Baekhyun go?”

“Interns clock out earlier, Chanyeol. You know this.”

“Oh… right.”

Junmyeon gave a side eye, arms crossed—it was his signature move.

“What’s your obsession with him anyway.”

“When we locked eyes, his turned gold. It's no big deal.” Chanyeol shrugged, acting nonchalant as he spoke. 

The other alpha’s jaw was practically on the floor.

“You’re mates?!”

“Unmated mates,” he corrected, “But yes. Mates.”

Junmyeon asked Chanyeol a few more questions, to which he responded to with a lack of interest. His excitement had faltered with the quick departure of the omega, and frankly he would like to be picking up his groceries right now instead of talking to the department head.

He wasted no time in clocking out when the chance arose, hastily heading towards the store.

_I’ll walk today. I need the air._

But the air today had a heaviness to it.

Thick, suffocating.

He craved the presence of that cute omega. With his pretty pink cheeks and that sweet, _sweet_ smell that followed him.

He _needed_ him.

Chanyeol loosens his tie; he’s sweating, though the air is cool. The sun is setting, so why is he sweating so much?

The automatic doors to the supermarket opened, the alpha enjoying the blast of cool air from the air conditioner as he made his way inside.

_Vanilla._

It was faint but still present. Baekhyun must be grocery shopping too.

He let his nose carry him towards the smell, wandering until he found his target—browsing on the medicine aisle. 

“You left so fast.” 

The omega jumped; the box in his hands fell to the floor, his palm flattening against his chest as he wheezed.

“It’s not nice to sneak up on someone.”

“Sorry… I thought you’d sense my presence.”

And he had, Baekhyun had noticed the change in the air; the way his senses seemed to malfunction was key enough the alpha— _his_ alpha—was close, but he had hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t go searching for him. A high proximity to your mate when you’ve yet to be marked can send even the strongest of omegas into heat early—and alphas, rut. 

The omega was resisting, but he could feel his resistance faltering. 

Working with Chanyeol was going to make it worse.

“I-I had something I needed to get. Urgently.”

The alpha’s eyes trailed to the box on the ground, leaning down to pick it up and further examining it. Frown forming, he glanced back up at Baekhyun.

“Heat suppressants?”

“Yes. I need them.”

“Why?”

“I…”

“Heats are natural. The office omegas take days off every month for their heats, Baekhyun. You don’t have to suppress it.”

The omega’s throat felt dry, body getting hotter by the second; his hands trembled as he reached for the box, removing it from Chanyeol’s grasp to place in his basket.

“I’ve only been working for a day and my heat is coming earlier than it’s supposed to. I need them.”

There was a dejected look in the alpha’s eyes, Baekhyun averted his gaze.

“Let me help you, Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol, I—”

“Heat suppressants can be harmful. There’s a warning label on every box.”

The omega swallowed. It _burns._

“I just met you today…”

“I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

Baekhyun feels dizzy. He’s trembling, hot.

“Chanyeol…”

“I’ll make sure you’re well rested, clean, and eat all of your m—”

He can’t take it anymore.

“ _Chanyeol._ ”

The taller stopped talking, blinking in the direction of the omega. Skin flushed, bangs sticking to his forehead—he looked so pretty. 

“Help me, _please._ Before I collapse in the middle of this store.”

Chanyeol was taken aback. Blinking like a lost puppy, he took the box of suppressants from Baekhyun’s hands to place it back on the shelf, handing his basket to a nearby employee before returning to his side.

“Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

"I can walk."

_Stubborn_ , Chanyeol thought. But he merely nodded, arm finding it's place behind Baekhyun's back to support him.

The two made their way out of the supermarket. Chanyeol's apartment wasn't far, thankfully. 

The walk felt agonizingly long, though both of them weren't complaining––it could've been much worse.

After walking so far and taking the _super_ slow elevator up, the door to Chanyeol's apartment opening seemed like a breath of relief. Baekhyun had enough time to slip off his shoes and make it to the couch before he collapsed into a heap of sweat and desperate breaths. Everything was getting harder, and _hotter._

A loud whine filled the room.

"Shh.. Alpha will help you in a second." Chanyeol mumbled, fumbling with his shoes and finding a place to set his keys before practically leaping into the living room to help the panting omega. It would've been funny if not for the seriousness of the occasion. 

The alpha muttered soft words of encouragement, doing his best to comfort Baekhyun as his fingers worked to unbutton his work shirt and help the poor omega out of his pants.

Normally, Chanyeol would be a man of class. His omega deserved the best of course. 

But right now, the best was to have himself inside of him. He could see how unbearable the heat was getting—the whines growing, the dizzy and faraway look in Baekhyun's eyes, and the sweat so permeating that his bangs were now soaked and clinging to his forehead. 

The taller of the two scooped the now naked omega up, carrying him with care towards the bedroom. The whole process was a blur for Baekhyun––his mind simply focused on the touch and the sound of Chanyeol's voice and, of course, the _burn_ that brought along with it an aching need.

" _Alpha._ "

That was all Chanyeol needed to snap.

* * *

Baekhyun's heat lasted a full week.

Chanyeol didn't leave his side for any of it. He made sure he was fed, cuddled, and clean after each heat spike. 

And of course, satisfied.

Their first day back at work was a mess. For Chanyeol, not so much––but for Baekhyun, he was barely functioning.

The mark on his neck was fresh, throbbing. It made him happy, deliriously happy, and it was quite distracting.

Last night was the last night of his heat. Whispering sweet words into his ear, Chanyeol made him officially his as they both reached their climax––Baekhyun giving him a mark of his own, too. His was small, but it was still noticeable and to say the omega wasn't proud of it would be a lie. 

_"You've done so well, baby..." The alpha's voice was coarse, flitting so wistfully and beautifully into Baekhyun's ears as bliss coarsed through every last nerve in his body. His eyelashes fluttered to a close, sweat soaked skin glowing in the soft light of the bedside lamp whilst his arms curled themselves possessively around the man above him._

_Praise after praise uttered into his ear until Chanyeol's movements started to falter, erratic in nature. Baekhyun's own sanity started to seep back in the closer his climax became, his heat well sated and ready to depart. It made this last of many, many times much more memorable and enjoyable––a more conscious feeling rather than instinctual."_

_"Look at me." Chanyeol's voice broke._

_It was cute, the way the alpha was falling apart––Baekhyun was glad he could make him feel that good, but he'd be lying if he wasn't falling apart too. He was certain if he mustered the ability to speak rather than moan and whine his way through the night, it would be a stuttery, high pitched mess of an incoherent sentence._

_His eyes opened, locking with the alpha's own as they both shone a golden color––the omega would compare the brightness of their irises to that of the sun, though much more mesmerizing its own way. His lips worked on their own, head lifting off the pillow to press his nose against the alpha's own while not breaking their gaze, soft pants echoing after his words._

_"Mate."_

_It made both of their hearts swell, beating in sync together._

_The next few moments happened on autopilot—the two of them becoming one as the pretty claiming mark was placed on each of their necks._

He was still somewhat dizzy and definitely exhausted. Chanyeol had offered to cover for him, Junmyeon always listened to him, but Baekhyun was as stubborn as ever in insisting he head to work. Everything was distracting to his hazy mind––his mark, the mark he gave Chanyeol, Chanyeol's scent, the alpha's detergent he had used to wash Baekhyun's suit. 

He kept bumping into things and nearly dropping coffees whilst delivering them, resulting in profuse apologies from himself and light scolds from his doting alpha. It was certainly amusing to their coworkers though. The two bickering and Baekhyun doing his best to act natural made the hefty workload much less gruesome to deal with.

The two moved in together. Or, Baekhyun moved in with Chanyeol––his apartment was big enough as is, they didn't need to get some place new.

Over the next month, things remained just about as hectic–leaving the office with a sense of familiarity. Baekhyun still a blushing mess and Chanyeol still a scolding idiot. 

This routine chaos was enough to make everyone freak out a little when Baekhyun came into the office silent one day, a worried Chanyeol following close behind him.

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" Xiumin, their coworker, piped up.  
  


"Just feel a little ill is all."

"You don't have to be here if you're sick, Baek."

"We can cover for you. If you're worried, you can go too, Chanyeol." Junmyeon added, turning from the work at his desk. He pushed the frames up on his glasses, blinking a few times. "I'd rather you be resting at home if you don't feel well. We don't want to risk you getting hurt. Plus, your heat should be soon, correct? Count it as an extended rest."

The omega wanted to argue that he could, in fact, work just fine, but the ache in his stomach was enough to get his stubbornness to back off for a moment. With a meek nod, he grabbed his bag to leave. He barely made it a few steps before bolting to the bathroom to throw up––the long legged alpha practically leaping after him to make sure he was okay.

To say the least, Chanyeol ended up carrying him back to the apartment.

The alpha placed him on strict bed rest, tucking him in with a glass of water and getting to work on homemade remedies for illnesses. Baekhyun fell asleep without much thought, oddly fatigued despite the eight hours of sleep he had the night before. He wasn't usually this tired.

He woke up to the smell of soup and a hand on his forehead.

"No fever..." Chanyeol's voice was soft, a hint of concern laced in his tone. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Tired." Baekhyun mumbled, yawning as he reached towards the soup. "And hungry."

_Cute._ The alpha thought to himself as he placed the soup in the smaller male's lap, giving his head a soft pat as he immediately took a spoonful of the broth.

"I'm going on a convenience store run. Do you want anything?"

The omega swallowed, tapping at his lips. "We're out of juice, right? Can you get some more? Otherwise I'll drink all the soda, and juice is much better for me than soda." 

"You got it. Apple?"

"Apple."

Chanyeol nodded, kissing Baekhyun's forehead before heading out to the convenience store. 

_Juice, snacks, more soup cans, and maybe a pregnancy test... or three._

* * *

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol liked he had five heads.

"Pregnancy tests?"

"Your heat is late, you don't have a fever, and you're not _consistently_ ill." The alpha rubbed his nape. "It's not a farfetched outcome."

The omega blinked. He wasn't exactly wrong.

Fiddling with the three tests in his hands, he sighed.

"Okay... but why three?"

"For confirmation's sake!"

"These won't confirm as much as a doctor's visit would."

Chanyeol pouted. "Baekhyuuuuuuunie. Pleeeeeease. If two out of three say positive, it's more likely to be true! And then we can go to a doctor to find out if they were correct or not!"

How was he supposed to argue with how cute his mate was being. Exactly, he wasn't.

Defeated, Baekhyun trudged off to the bathroom with the three tests.

Chanyeol waited outside the door, rocking back and forth. The anticipation was killing him more than it was the one taking the actual tests.

"How's it looking?" He asked after quite some time of waiting, biting his fingernails as he waited for a response.

"All three."

Chanyeol's heart sank.

"What? All three are negative?"

Baekhyun opened the door, shaking his head as he looked up at the alpha.

"No, all three are positive."

“ALL THREE?!”

It felt like Baekhyun got hit by a train—Chanyeol slamming into him for a full force hug, squeezing him so tightly that the omega had to beat on his back.

“Can't… breathe…”

The alpha loosened immediately but refused to pull out of the hug.

“We're going to be parents, Baekhyun! Parents!”

He couldn't help but laugh. Chanyeol was adorable whenever he was excited about something, smile contagious and energy infectious.

“I know, Chanyeol. I know. I took the tests after all. We should set up an appointment, yes? And call Junmyeon.”

“Why Junmyeon?”

“He's gonna need to know why I may have to take some more frequent _breaks._ ”

Baekhyun put emphasis on ‘breaks,’ trying to hint at the nausea that would be a frequent occurrence. But Chanyeol simply shook his head.

“How about you take it easy and stay home until after you've given birth, baby.”

“I— I can't just not go to work! I'm not far enough along for maternity leave yet, that’d be quitting my job!”

“As his favorite employee I'll find a way to convince him to give you paid leave until you're ready, and if he tries to argue... then he'll be two employees less.”

Chanyeol gave a firm nod, Baekhyun just shook his head.

“Fine, fine. But if that's the case, you have to let me do some kind of work around the house until the time comes that I can't. I refuse to be put on strict rest for the next nine months—I've worked too hard just to not do anything again.”

“Okay, okay. You can work on planning the baby’s room. Go gender neutral—but I get to paint it.”

“No! Painting is the best part!”

“But paint has fumes. I say no.”

Baekhyun grumbled in dissatisfaction, but nonetheless, he conceded. 

“If I'm doing the room, you pick the name.”

With a firm handshake, the deal was sealed.

The most recent appointment they could find was for the week after, leaving the two of them (but mostly Chanyeol) anxiously awaiting confirmation. The doctor confirmed the take-home test results with his own technology, setting in stone their newly awaited parenthood. Junmyeon also agreed to give Baekhyun paid leave for however long he needed, as long as it wasn't too crazy of a length. Five years maximum, which Baekhyun was more than happy to agree with.

Chanyeol never had to hunt for the honey and vanilla scent he craved again, for it was always waiting for him at home, even if that meant coming back to a new furniture arrangement almost every day, and maybe occasionally a pet or two that Baekhyun had picked up off the street. He claimed to rescue them, but Chanyeol wasn't so sure Baekhyun didn't just steal them.

With a puppy, a kitten, and a baby on the way, life couldn't get any better for the two of them.

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
